1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrapping paper, or gift-wrap, and relates more specifically to pre-cut wrapping paper having peel-and-stick adhesive strips, which wrapping paper can be sized and cut to foldably wrap a variety of packages. The wrapping paper can be used to cover and prepare boxed and unboxed items for presentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Gift wrap comes in a variety of styles covering everyone""s taste. Typically, one purchases gift-wrap in the form of a continuous roll of paper. A large amount of this paper is then wasted when wrapping a gift in the amount of overlap of the paper when folded around the gift, or when cut by scissors to a size to properly wrap around the gift.
Further, after completing the wrapping and folding of the paper around the gift, one must search for a roll of tape, and then tape the edges of the paper to the gift or to other portions of the paper (and then hide these taped edges) so the wrapping job looks professional and neat. This conventional gift wrapping effort has several more disadvantages. When wrapping a gift with too large a piece of paper, creases and bumps can show through the paper, producing an unsightly outward appearance to the gift wrap. Additionally, the conventional method is unsafe for children who cannot be trusted with scissors. Similarly, adults with visual or physical impairments can have difficulty using scissors or folding and taping the paper at the same time.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need yet exists for self-stick wrapping paper that is easy to use. A need further exists for gift wrap that limits waste. It is to the provision of such wrapping paper and a method of wrapping a gift, that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in its preferred form, the present wrapping paper is designed to wrap a gift box, and comprises a bottom panel, first and second end panels, and first and second side panels. It will be understood that throughout the present disclosure, references to the terms xe2x80x9cwrapxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cgift-wrapxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwrapping paperxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csheet of wrapxe2x80x9d, among others, are interchangeable as describing the material of the present invention. The wrapping, sheet preferably is constructed from a sheet of material that easily can be folded, including, but not limited to, paper, plastic, foil, laminate, or a combination of these materials.
The wrapping paper is die-cut, according to known techniques. The sheet can further comprise adhesive zones located on some or all of the panels making up sheet. The adhesive zones provide a convenient way to secure the wrap around the box.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide gift wrap that eliminates the need for scissors and sealing tape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide gift wrap that is safe for children and adults with visual and physical impairments to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide wrapping paper that includes self-stick strips.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide wrapping paper that is pre-cut so there is little or no waste when wrapping a gift.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.